


Snow Queen's Sonnet

by AnnReading



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Snow Queen (2002)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnReading/pseuds/AnnReading
Summary: Sonnet 18 revised to fit Snow Queen. Probably from Kai's point of view.





	Snow Queen's Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 18, William Shakespeare.  
> Snow Queen, Hans Christian Andersen, 2002, Hallmark Entertainment.  
> 

Shall I compare thee to a winter's day?  
Thou art so lovely yet not temperate,  
Pure frost do still the biting winds of day,  
And winter's snow hath all too short a date,

Sometime too cold the eye of flurry goes,  
And often hath thy madness make me run,  
And every wails of wind tell of my woes,  
By then, the beauty of snow no more fun,

Yet thy slow and cold winter will still fade,  
And lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
And my soul not thine to keep in thy glade,  
Even when from time to time my fear grow'st,

So long as I can breathe and seasons gone,  
So long lives this, thy darkness shall be known.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A5741UPZ)?  
>   
> Snow Queen has many versions. The one I'm basing this on is the 2002 movie from Hallmark, and even then, since I haven't seen the movie for so long some details might be off. Sorry if there are any inconsistencies.


End file.
